Swim Class
by xrosepetalsx
Summary: Swim class is fun, especially when you’ve got a drop dead gorgeous blonde and a sexy raven in the class! Lemon AU Narusasu


**A/N:** Got this idea from a situation that goes on between me and this guy in my class. Got just a teeny weeny little crush on him, and that's all! I don't fantasize about having sex with him, I just fantasize about him kissing me XDD Anyway, I got this idea in the locker room's after swimming. Basically, the only things similar to the real life situation, and the one I wrote, is are relationship and how we met XDD We are pretty fucked up to each other, and it reminded me of Sasunaru, and then I noticed the emptiness of the locker room's when are class came in ten minutes early to get changed and dried off and shit and got a very perverted idea. This is what it became-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Warning:** Also, loosely based on (idea came from) "An almost true story"

**Swim Class**

**By Midnight Mourner**

Naruto glanced across the crowded locker room, towards the row of lockers across from his own. He sat on the bench in front of his locker, his clothes already back on, his hands mussing up his hair with a towel, willing it to dry faster. He unconsciously licked his lips when his eyes caught sight of the boy he always seeked out to look at.

Sasuke walked into the locker room, his towel around his neck. His pale, pale skin glistening with tiny water droplets. He hadn't dressed out for swimming the last two PE days. He'd been kept after by their teacher Kurenai for swim make up's. It was still crowed in here, but the bell would ring soon, and then everyone would be gone, rushing to lunch so as to get the best food first. He sighed and sat down in front of his locker in his wet swim shorts, not caring to get changed just yet, preferring to eat lunch when he got home. He glanced around him, looking for the blond haired boy who so loved to mess with him. Not that he didn't enjoy it two. He smirked softly when he caught sight of the boy. Their eyes locked and Sasuke's smirk widened.

Naruto laughed and stuck his tongue out at him. He knew it was childish, but that's just how he and Sasuke were. Sasuke flipped him off, and Naruto just laughed harder. He couldn't help it, he just looked so menacing that it didn't even seem real. Sasuke rolled his eyes at him, then the bell rang. Sasuke turned away, opening his locker and expecting Naruto to leave with everyone else.

Naruto watched everyone else leaving, moving from his spot on the bench to just behind the row of lockers. He'd probably never admit to anyone that he had a crush on the Uchiha, he'd probably never admit that he stayed afterword during lunch just to watch the Uchiha a little longer. They'd just met this year, there freshmen year. They met in PE, In Kurenai's class, and things had really gotten fun when the swimming quarter hit. He had to admit, the Uchiha was an ass, but hell was he HOT. And he was definitely an uke at heart. The guy's personality seemed to call to him. He was interesting to talk to, when you got past the bitchy rudeness that he preferred to use when talking to people. They'd known each other long ago also, though Naruto had figured it out before the Uchiha.

"I recognize you." He'd said the third time they'd talked, only exchanging a few words the first time, mostly about how slow Naruto was.

"Yea, we used to have ESP together, remember? Back in like…3rd grade?"

"Oh my gawd…you're that annoying ass blonde kid I threw the bat at!"

"And the one you used to put tap over the mouth of. I remember that more clearly, I just kept pulling it off, laughing and making random noises to piss you off!" Naruto'd laugh'd as he'd recalled those times, and from then on, the two of them swore to get each other back for all the pranks they kept pulling on one another. Finally, there relationship took a turn, more exchanged words, arguments, interesting conversation's, and fists being thrown. A broken nose, a black eye, and busted lip later, Naruto realized his true feelings for the Uchiha.

Sasuke glanced around the empty locker room's, thinking how quickly the lunch bell could scatter the contents of a room, and laughed softly to himself, a tinkling, velvety deep laugh. His voice was never harsh, and sometimes that made him feel bad. That meant that his threats held that much more menace, and he didn't truly like torturing people. But when his temper flared…

Sasuke glanced at the bench Naruto had just been sitting on, chlorinated water from the pool all over the floor were it had dripped from Naruto's wet body. His mouth salivated in hunger when he remembered how Naruto looked getting out of the pool every PE day. Water dripping from his drop dead gorgeous blonde hair, laughing blue orbs twinkling when he looked back at Sasuke to see him scowling at the back of his head from something he'd done to him. Water dripping from his muscular, tan body, towel around his neck, not bothering to hide the nice lean body, the well defined bulge in his swimming trunks, not quite sticking out or noticeable unless someone were trying to guess size (A/N: Pervert Sasuke XDD). Sasuke shook his head softly, realizing a deprived, wistful, and longing expression was probably on his face, thanking god that he was all alone and no one had been around to see it. He sighed and covered his face with his hands momentarily, running his hand's through his hair, and lying back on the bench, towel discarded on the floor.

Naruto's eyes grew a feral, fiery look at seeing Sasuke all alone, wearing only swim trunks. His eyes glowed in remembrance of how it looked when the water from the pool made it's way slowly down his body, beading up at the hem of his swim trunks. How the water dripped from his raven hair, how he would sigh softly, a look of some kind of longing coming into his eyes, just as it had now, and his hand reaching up to run through his silky black locks, once again just like he'd done now. Naruto sighed also, trying to contain his want for the boy as he lay down on the bench, eyes closing, breathing picking up speed slightly, trying to keep the pictures of Sasuke huffing from underneath him from his mind. He shook his head, trying to clear it of thoughts of Sasuke screaming his name, bucking into him, beads of sweat flowing down his face just as the water did, his arousal hardening in spite of his attempts to keep it from doing so.

He squeezed his eyes shut, thinking he should leave now before he did something he'd soon regret. His breathing quickened as he tried, and failed, to bring forth images to get rid of his arousal, pictures of him and Sasuke being the only one's coming to mind. His eyes still closed, he groped for his way out of the locker room, coming head first into a pole.

"Fuck!" He whispered in pain. He gazed around the corner from were he'd been standing, hoping what he'd done hadn't disturbed or caught the attention of the Uchiha. His eyes locked with deep cobalt one's, and he blushed in embarrassment.

"What the hell are you doing dobe?" He asked, calling across the locker room to were Naruto stood, peering around the corner. Naruto decided to play it cool and walk around the corner like he hadn't been spying, stopping in front of his locker, and beginning to open his lock.

"I forgot my iPod teme." He shot back, a grin talking over his face as he opened his locker. He was proud of his quick thinking. He glanced over at the Uchiha and grinned extra wide at the look of annoyance on his face. Sasuke was mentally grinning, having seen the blush adorn Naruto's cheeks. He had obviously been hoping no one was still in the locker room's to hear him crash into the pole. He took advantage of the Uzumaki's embarrassment, taking joy in at least being able to cause the blush in one form or another.

"Dobe. How'd you manage to crash your head into that pole?" He was smirking, a wide annoying smirk. Naruto's eyes scrunched up, a smile threatening to break across his face as he turned to face the Uchiha and flip him off.

"I wasn't paying attention to were I was going!" And it had been true, in one from or another. Beside's, he'd never understood the reasoning for the very random pole in the middle of the boy's locker room. As far as he could tell, it'd been there since the school was first built. Maybe the boy's locker room had once been a different room, and they'd never bothered to get rid of the pole.

"Whatever." The Uchiha scoffed, not in the mood for anymore games with Naruto. Naruto closed his locker, after pulling out his calculator and sticking it in the pocket opposite of were he had his iPod, then pretended to fish around in the same pocket and place the calculator back into the locker. Sasuke wasn't looking anyway, but he felt satisfied in his quick thinking. He glanced once more at the Uchiha's lithe form, once again lying on the bench he'd been sitting on, intending to head to the bathroom in the locker room, before realizing that his feet were moving toward the Uchiha, instead of back around the corner he'd been hiding behind, straight down, and left to the bathroom's.

Instead of turning around and going were he'd first intended to go, Naruto continued his silent trek to were Sasuke was now getting up, moving towards the shower's across from his row of lockers. Sasuke didn't seem to notice Naruto behind him until an arm reached out and spun him around, pinning him to the wall in front of the shower's, near the corner were Sasuke had been headed. Naruto wasn't thinking about the consequences of what he was doing, only acting as he felt like acting. If the Uchiha pushed him away, he could always laugh it off as a joke or dare or something to that affect, and Sasuke would most likely believe him. He could never be sure of the Uchiha's feelings for him, and he had to put it to a test.

Sasuke's head tipped slightly, one perfect eyebrow arched in question. Naruto just smiled, one hand moving from next to Sasuke's head to his chest, his finger's lightly tracing delicate designs and pattern's on the Uchiha's upper torso, eyes never leaving Sasuke's. Sasuke shivered under the warm, and strange feeling, muscles clenching and unclenching, breath coming in in strange huffs at the light feathery touches. Naruto's grin widened, making him braver in his ministrations. His finger's moved down farther, tracing the muscles clenching in Sasuke's stomach and abs, his lips moving towards Sasuke's jaw, eyes never leaving Sasuke's. He alternately kissed and nibbled at Sasuke's prominent jaw line, his weight leaned on his arm, still placed next to Sasuke's head. One of his legs was between Sasuke's, rubbing at the erection he could feel under Sasuke's swim trunk's, the other on the other side of Sasuke's leg.

Naruto watched Sasuke's eyes slip closed at the feeling of his feathery touches, his soft kisses and nibbles at his chin. The Uchiha was definitely attracted to him, that he could be certain off. He could work that to his advantage if that was as far as he Uchiha's feeling's went. The hand trailing its way down Sasuke's body stopped at his trunk's waist line, were the running water had been content to bead up. As his hand played with the waist band, plunging in to grip Sasuke's hardening erection, Naruto's lips trailed across the Uchiha's face, eyes closing in contentment when a soft moan tried to escape Sasuke's throat, his lips finding purchase with Sasuke's earlobe.

"Ngh…" Sasuke whimpered when Naruto's finger's begin playing with his ball's, rubbing the sack's until they filled, and then moved back to the slit at the head of his erection. Naruto smiled as he nibbled at Sasuke's ear, finger's brushing precum away from the slit. He wasn't sure if Sasuke had ever done anything like this before. He seemed sensitive to small, and light touches, though that could easily just be a quirk of the Uchiha's. Naruto put that thought aside, deciding to ask Sauske later.

Naruto's hand begin a slow and steady pace, pumping the Uchiha's erection, his lips once again nipping down the column of Sasuke's neck, finding purchase at the jugular, he begin to suck, making the Uchiha moan at the increase of tempo in both the sucking and pumping. Sasuke's hips bucked into Naruto's hand, trying to make him move faster, get on with the show. He was straining to release, and the dobe was taking his time. Finally, Naruto's strokes sped up as his mouth marked his neck and chest.

"Mmm…Naruto…" Sasuke moaned as he came into Naruto's hand, head slumping against the wall. Naruto grinned, pulling his hand out from Sasuke's swim trunks, placing his cum coated fingers to his mouth and tasting Sasuke. He moaned at the taste, and Sasuke's eyes lazily pulled open, his breathing rough. One of Naruto's hand's was still next to Sasuke's head, and it didn't seem to be moving anytime soon. Sasuke watched as Naruto sucked on each finger, licking away every trace of his sticky seed. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. His hand's reached out to Naruto's shirt, pulling him closer and mashing their lips together.

It didn't take much probing to shove his tongue into Naruto's mouth and taste himself in ever crevice. He was mashing their bodies together, Naruto's hands now resting in Sasuke's hair. The Uchiha pulled himself too close, knocking them both over. Sasuke paid no head, hungry for Naruto. Naruto chuckled softly at the Uchiha's pushiness, lifting his arm's to allow Sasuke to yank off his shirt. "Careful love." Naruto whispered, finding another pet name for the boy who had apparently become his lover.

"Mmm…" He mumbled, having no other suitable answer, lips clamping over hardened nipples and sucking, hand traveling down the contours of the tan skin. A sound much like purring was coming from Naruto as Sasuke caressed his body. Sasuke didn't pay attention, marking the boy wherever his lips could find purchase, wishing to stake a claim on his blonde friend. Tan hand's cupped Sasuke's cheeks, pulling his face free from marking his stomach to kiss him hard and rough, taking his bottom lip and sucking on it. Sasuke moaned as Naruto's finger's traveled down to yank off his swim trunk's, his hand's doing the same, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, hooking his thumbs through Naruto's boxers and jeans and yanking them off. He placed his palm on Naruto's hard shaft, loving the sound that came from deep in Naruto's core. Naruto's hand's grabbed two fistful's of Sasuke's ass, one hand moving to his puckered hole, a finger dipping in and out. Sasuke moaned and pushed down on the invading finger, lips locking on Naruto's neck.

Naruto's other hand moved towards his jeans, searching blindly for his pockets and pulled out two condom's. He added a second finger as he deftly unwrapped one of the condom's and placed it on Sasuke's erection. "Easier to clean up later." He mumbled.

Sasuke wriggled around on the two finger's, trying to get used to the feeling of the intrusion. Naruto's thought's swam to his earlier question, and it was obvious that no, Sasuke was definitely NOT new to this. He slid the second condom onto himself as he added the third finger, stretching and preparing Sasuke, searching for the tight bundle of nerves that would have the Uchiha screaming with the right preparation. As Sasuke begin moaning, pleasure winning out over pain with the three fingers inside of him, Naruto found the bundle of nerves and begin massaging them along with stretching and preparing Sasuke, wanting to make the Uchiha see stars.

Finally, after Sasuke pulled in a quick breathe, indicating the bundle of nerves were definitely stimulated, Naruto removed the three fingers, much to the annoyance of the Uchiha. He groaned at the loss of heat, lips still marking Naruto's neck. Naruto placed himself at the Uchiha's entrance, pulling Sasuke's face to his to kiss him before pushing in slowly. Sasuke stiffened, not used to such a huge intrusion (A/N: That means Naruto's pretty big XDD). Sasuke pulled away from the kiss, placing his head in the crook of Naruto's neck, his breathing loud in Naruto's ear.

"Move." The Uchiha huffed after a few second's. Naruto complied, pulling back and thrusting back in, bucking his hips and angling to hit Sasuke's prostrate. Sasuke moaned in pleasure when in the first try he hit the stimulated bundle of nerves. Naruto didn't hold back as he pushed in and pulled back out, going deeper each time, Sasuke riding him like his life depended on it, meeting each upward thrust with a down one of his own, impaling himself in the prostrate, moaning deep ragged moans and burying his face into Naruto's neck. Naruto could practically tell the Uchiha was seeing stars, his eyes rolled back in his head. Naruto had never been with anyone like this, there bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, their movements perfectly aligned with one another. Their movements became disjointed as they came to their climaxes.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto cried, coming inside of Sasuke, Sasuke crying out Naruto's name a second later. Sasuke lay slumped on top of Naruto as their breathing slowed. Naruto recovered first, laughing softly to himself, not wishing to pull out just yet. He hadn't expected this to happen, maybe a quick BJ and then outie at the most, but this…this had been fantastic.

"Hrmmnn..." Which is what Hn sounded like when the owner was entirely sated. "What's so funny dobe?" Sasuke asked, not moving, whispering into his ear.

"Nothing…so you wanna go out sometime?" Sasuke laughed this time, a breathy laugh, one full of admiration for the other's energy.

"Shouldn't you have asked that _before _you blew me and had sex with me Usuratonkachi?"

"Just answer the question teme!" Sasuke pulled away and stared Naruto in the eyes, transfixed by their laughing depths, then leaned forward and kissed his nose before kissing his lips. The kiss grew heated and when they pulled away, a string of slaiva connected their lips.

"Does that answer your question?" Naruto grinned, Sasuke grinned.

"What a nice way to spend lunch. We should do this more often." Naruto received a whack on the head for an answer and another playful kiss.

-Owari-

**A/N:** Another lemon writing style, much better then the last, and I'm curious, who thought this lemon was good? Cause, wow, if this wasn't good, then my first few were worse then shit! XDD Anyway, I hope you guy's enjoyed this, and the random pole? IT EXSITS! I have no idea WHY it's there! The ending wasn't as great as I'd hoped, but that's okay! Sincerely hope you guy's enjoyed, and please, PLEASE comment on my lemon! I want to know if they've gotten any better DX


End file.
